500 Miles  ficlets
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: ficlets based on 500 Miles, so read that first.  The Emma/Tessa/Raven relationship was bound to be a little rocky at first


Hands Off

(500 Miles Hellfire ficlet)

By Princess Alexandria

Note: This is a few months after Raven moved back to New York to be with Tessa and Emma. Emma had to visit an old friend, and Raven found herself invited along.

They stood in the lobby and Raven glanced at the dark haired man again. She didn't like him, there was just something about him she couldn't pinpoint, but she didn't like it. Maybe it was the way he looked at Emma, Raven thought to herself as she noticed him glancing at the blonde again.

"So you're an artist?" He spoke politely while glancing at Raven.

"Yes." She just stared at him, willing him to push the elevator button. She took in his pressed business suit as he did it, and the expensive look of them. He wasn't Hellfire, Emma had reassured her of that before they got in the limo with him for this trip, but Raven felt as invisible as a slave not being used with him. His eyes were only for Emma.

It pissed her off.

"I've seen the play you two are going to tonight." He finally was trying to talk with her as they stepped inside. "You should have a good time on your girl's night out." He smiled and Raven glanced at Emma a moment, as if to say can you believe this man? She held Emma's light blue eyes in a challenge, willing Emma to say something, but Emma just stared at her and then moved to look up at the floor number above the elevator door. Fine, Raven thought a little more irritated than before. She turned back to him.

Raven smiled just a little at him. "Actually it's a date." She told him firmly, her smile fake and her eyes cold. He blinked and glanced at Emma for confirmation. "You've been hitting on my lover for over an hour now. I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

He blushed and fidgeted, "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that Emma and I," His words trailed off, and he stood a little taller, clearly getting a hold of himself again. "Well it should be a lovely evening for a date. The weather is pleasant."

Raven turned her head to stare at the blonde again, her mind shield slowly lowering, something she rarely did. 'You just let him fawn all over you. What was he about to say you and he were?' Her mental voice was cold.

'Occasional lovers dear. He and I were occasional lovers.' Emma responded with no shame and held Raven's eyes. 'Jealous? I thought you'd have to care to be jealous.' Emma taunted her and Raven grimaced and looked away.

"How long have you two been…" He spoke and Raven waited for Emma to answer him.

"With the long absences its rather hard to judge." Emma spoke in a sugary voice, criticizing Raven.

"Let's not forget your occasional missions that last for weeks." Raven shot back. He looked rather awkward now, being stuck in the middle of this. Raven bet he regretted asking now.

"Well, we did get together in December, but you disappeared for two months after that." Emma smiled at her in a clearly fake way.

"Well, why just count to December? You spent a couple months trying to get into my pants before that." Raven shot back, and gave up the pretense of even pretending to notice they weren't alone.

"Well, we're almost there." He spoke up and gave his own smile, trying to calm things down.

"Good." Raven just turned to stare at the door. Her mind opened again. 'Did you fuck him when you were with Tessa?'

'Tessa wasn't a very jealous lover.' Emma sent back and Raven's fists clenched a little.

'You cheat on her again and I'll make you regret it.' Raven threatened, but the slight amusement from Emma only managed to make her more angry. Emma never believed her threats, and Raven could never make herself follow through. 'We don't need you bringing diseases home.' She finally sent more.

Emma looked a little insulted and Raven smirked, pleased to have gotten to her. When the elevator door opened Raven moved to march out, but Emma grabbed her arm. "Would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Emma glanced at the CEO she'd been flirting with for an hour and smiled as if it were a normal request.

'I don't think we have anything to talk about Emma.' Raven sent coldly and tugged her arm free.

"Of course ladies." He slipped out. "Tell my receptionist when you're ready to meet and you can come in. I'll just make a few phone calls." He stepped out and Raven felt foolish standing in the elevator until the doors closed.

Her voice was quiet. "Go sign your god damned papers." Raven ordered in a hiss.

"No, not until we do something about this." Emma's own voice was angry. "We didn't call what we did cheating Raven, the rules of our relationship were different both Tessa and I had other lovers. I think you can understand how that might have been okay." Emma stared at her. "Tessa doesn't care."

Raven's jaw clenched. "I care." She finally growled it out. "I don't want you fucking around." If Tessa didn't care, fine, but Raven wasn't living like that. She shared lovers before, but she wasn't sharing anymore. "I expect you both to be faithful." They'd never had this discussion.

"I wasn't aware you had any expectations of me." Emma pushed her and Raven pushed back physically, pinning the blonde to the wall of the elevator. "I thought I was just someone you put up with to have your 'Tessy'." Emma continued to speak, her voice bitter.

Raven slowed her body and stared into the blonde's eyes, seeing hurt there. That wasn't something Emma showed often, real emotion.

"Emma." Raven's voice softened as she stared at the woman. "I…" She sighed and pulled away, a fast angry kiss wasn't going to solve anything here. Possessing Emma to shut her up wasn't going to work, not with this. "I don't like you flirting with him." She muttered quieter, and took a deep breath as she clenched her jaw.

"Why shouldn't I?" Emma pressed and Raven looked up, feeling a wave of hate. Emma was playing her god damned mind games again. "You've never expressed any real affection for me, I thought we just had an occasional lovers deal as well." That hurt, and Raven took a shuddering breath as she looked away, pulling tears into her body.

"Raven." Emma's voice insisted on attention while Raven just stared at a wall blankly. "Raven, look at me."

"I…" Raven struggled with the words she'd never said. "I love you." She glared at the wall instead of looking at the blonde.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Emma pried.

"Bitch." Raven growled and used a hand to wipe at a tear she hadn't absorbed.

"I'm rather fond of you too." Emma said and Raven turned to glare at her. Emma smiled just a little. "Okay, I love you too." Emma stepped closer and reached up to wipe at one of Raven's tears. "I'm sorry dear. I just needed to push you a little or you'd always keep that wall up between us. It is okay to love me, we are lovers after all." Emma kissed her very softly, not something they did often and then stepped back. "I need to sign those papers if we want to meet Tessa for dinner."

"I don't like your games." Raven spoke up quietly.

"I don't like having to play them with you." Emma admitted and hit a button, opening the door. "Maybe we won't have to anymore."

….

Two's Company, Three's a Crowd (NC-17)

500 miles ficlet

By Princess Alexandria

AN: This is Raven, the Christy of the Hellfire world, set shortly after Hands Off.

Raven stood back and stared at her canvas. After a few minutes of study she smiled and picked up her other brushes to wash. It was perfect.

The sound of the door downstairs opening and then closing told her that her roommate and lover was back, and Raven worked to clean her brushes faster. Tessa and Raven had moved into the building because it was not in the middle of the school, it was a bit of a walk to the mansion, but it gave them privacy, something both valued. Raven worked the bristles on her brush, squeezing the paint out of it, as she heard another door downstairs open, most likely Tessa's bedroom door. They both had a bedroom downstairs, and they both had half of the top floor for their own interests. Raven had a studio, and Tessa had more computer equipment than NASA.

Wiping her hands off after setting her things out to dry, Raven moved for the stairs to see how Tessa was. She hadn't seen her in a few days and when Emma's team left as well it left Raven alone, something she didn't really like.

"Ah, yes." The groaned words had Raven stopping on the stairs and tilting her head as she enhanced her hearing. What she heard was a zipper being pulled, and a groan. Raven started to move more quietly down the stairs and then she slowly walked down the hall to the bedrooms, seeing the bedroom door opened and some light and shadows moving in the room. "Tessa," Emma's voice sounded commanding and Raven swallowed and moved carefully forward. She hadn't seen the two of them together since their time in the club, nothing more than a few touches, looks, or kisses.

Now that she thought about it that was a bit strange. Tessa and Emma were lovers as well, and Raven hadn't bothered to notice they were rather reserved around her, well Emma teased at times, but those sounds in the bedroom now showed passion existed.

Raven really should turn around and give them privacy, she told herself, and felt a flush of embarrassment and arousal touch her skin as she ignored it and moved to stand in the shadows where she could look in.

Tessa was on her knees, and Raven's heart started to beat faster as she watched Tessa lean her face into the seated blonde, kissing inner thighs. Emma reached out and cradled Tessa's neck as Tessa moved her lips to new territory. "Oh yes." Emma whispered and Raven stared at the way Emma leaned back, her opened shirt not covering her breasts, or the way Tessa's own clothes were rumpled. "Oh God, I'm going to spank you raw for worrying me like that." Emma muttered and Raven glanced down at Tessa, a little less aroused as she wondered what Tessa did to worry Emma. Raven worried without even knowing why, but Tessa's hand moved and Emma gasped. Raven found herself not worrying anymore as she watched, taking a small step closer to the door.

"Get those clothes off." Emma commanded and Raven wanted to obey herself, to go in their and get on that bed. She stayed still and watched as Tessa stood and started to undress, without saying anything. "Over my knee." Raven stared a moment, but then turned away. She couldn't watch this.

"Perhaps later?" Tessa spoke and Raven was moving backwards. "Raven?" Her voice called out and Raven froze, halfway down the hall. Tessa's voice was quieter. "Raven was here, but she left."

"She doesn't want to see you punished? Perhaps if she knew you'd risked your life on such a gamble she'd help me." Emma told Tessa and Raven ignored her embarrassment to walk back to the doorway.

"I knew what I was doing." Tessa said and Raven suddenly didn't want to hear it. Not now.

"You two are beautiful." Raven whispered as she got back to the door and stared in, to see Emma still seated and Tessa now standing beside her.

Emma gave her a wicked grin and glanced at the chair in the room. "Why don't you have a seat?" Emma's eyes were challenging. "No touching yourself."

Raven felt a wash of anger at Emma trying to play Mistress, but she did want to watch. Memories of seeing Tessa with Emma in the club played in her mind and the few moments she'd seen today. Raven moved a bit hesitantly to the chair, while looking at Tessa, seeking any sign this wasn't okay. Tessa knew it, because the woman gave her a small smile and nod of reassurance.

"They all assume we do this all the time." Emma spoke while working to take her boots off. "I bet they'd be surprised that we've never all three been in the same bed."

Raven sat down and ignored the comment, knowing that Emma was bringing it up yet again. It just made Raven nervous, she didn't know how to react to the women if they were all together. Her role with Tessa was different than her role with Emma. Tessa was either her Mistress or her lover, and Emma was only her submissive, aside from a touch or two it wasn't tender between them. It wouldn't mesh well, what she did with each lover.

Raven had considered it a few times, almost wishing she could figure it out. Emma pressured her to just do it, and Tessa told her that if she wasn't comfortable that was fine.

Tessa crawled onto the bed with Emma and apparently her upcoming spanking was forgotten. Raven was glad, seeing them kiss so slowly and passionately was stunning, and arousing, and Raven moaned just a little as Tessa's back arched, pressing her front into Emma. It didn't seem to bother them at all that they were being watched, but then it hadn't last time either. Christy had thought it was beautiful, and seeing it now, being so sure it was mutual, Raven definitely agreed.

They'd started out as Mistress and submissive, Raven had seen that, but the way Emma rolled over, pressing Tessa down into the mattress kissing her spoke of a deeper connection and Raven felt like she was intruding, seeing this. Seeing the gentle caresses, the lingering kisses, the slow penetration that had Raven gasping right along with Tessa.

"Lick her." Emma spoke with a soft command, holding her fingers in a way that held Tessa opened. Emma looked over at Raven and licked her own lips. "Lick her."

Raven's breathing was in short gasps as she found herself leaning forward, wanting to do it. She hesitated just before she could stand up.

"Raven, please." Tessa's voice had her on her feet, as Tessa begged for her and gave Raven permission all at once. Raven found herself kneeling on the bed, staring down at Emma's fingers holding Tessa opened, one finger gently caressing Tessa, before pulling the hood of her clitoris back, showing how aroused Tessa was. An embarrassed flush covered her face, but Raven leaned down and licked at Tessa's sex, feeling how Tessa's body jerked a little with the contact. "Yes."

"Oh yes." Raven groaned and licked, her tongue also touching Emma's fingers. "Oh God." Emma put her fingers near Raven's mouth, caressing her lips and pushing them inside. Raven suckled the taste of Tessa off of her, and then watched in fascination as Emma gently put her fingers back inside of Tessa, pumping slowly a few times and then pulling them out to hold them up for Raven.

"It's time Raven." Emma whispered as Raven suckled on her fingers. Emma's other hand caressed Raven through her pants and Raven surrendered, her clothing disappearing with a thought.

"Yes." Oh God, Raven thought as she crawled up Tessa's body, pressing her naked flesh against her, feeling Emma caress her back, and her ass. Fingers moved between her legs and touched her hot wet sex. Raven pulled her legs higher, to kneel while leaning down to kiss Tessa, giving Emma access to her.

"In me." Raven ordered, but she knew Emma would delay, or try and take control. Emma always did, and this time Raven wasn't going to fight it. The press into her body had her groaning and then kissing Tessa while moaning her pleasure. "In me, In me." Raven pulled back from Tessa's lips to chant what she needed.

Tessa moaned and stared up at her with such hunger as Emma did what she was told without comment for once. "Oh god in me, in me." Raven's voice started to rise and she clamped her jaw shut to try and stop it. Tessa's fingers caressed her sides, her lips kissed and nibbled on her neck, and Raven felt her heart pound hard three times before stopping altogether.

"Just scream if you need to, there is nothing in this room I can't replace." Tessa whispered into her ear, before tugging on Raven's earlobes gently with her teeth. Raven's control started to slip.

"In me, Emma, oh God, fuck me." Raven pressed her breasts into Tessa, gasping from the increasingly fast penetration. Tessa's hands moved to squeeze Raven's ass while Emma's fingers moved rapidly in and out of Raven and Raven's body shook with need.

"Yes, you're mine." Emma's voice was feral, and commanding, and while part of Raven raged against it, her heart leapt at hearing it, and how open and out of control Emma was. Raven screamed, her power swirled and Raven tried to control it, but a portal opened up behind her, giving her a view of her own ravishing and Raven screamed again as she came.

Part of her was afraid, her power let loose like that, something she'd never allowed, but as her body collapsed onto Tessa, and she could see with the portal, her third eye, that Emma's hands moved to caress Tessa's lips, while the other hand caressed Tessa's sex, Raven rolled over to start to please Tessa as well, while closing the portal. She looked over at the messy desk and the half of a floor mirror that had survived while the other half found itself in another world, and she let go of her fear.

Raven looked over from her place at Tessa's left breast to see a smirking Emma slowly licking Tessa's right nipple, her tongue moving in a long arch to touch her own lip. "Lick her." Emma ordered with a knowing look and ran her hand down a squirming Tessa's body to hold Tessa's sex open for Raven again.

Raven obeyed instantly, moving between Tessa's legs, to slowly lick and suck. Her arms held Tessa's hips and Emma's hand ran through Raven's hair gently, after moving away from Tessa's sex.

Raven felt shaky, and excited as she made Tessa come, and then slipped over two legs to lay between Emma's legs without being told to. Raven stared up the blonde's body and held her eyes for a long moment, before leaning down to gently kiss Emma's stomach, and scooting down to gently kiss lower. Raven caressed Emma's legs and could see Tessa moving to kiss Emma's lips slowly, lovingly. Raven matched Tessa's pace, and for the first time made Love to Emma, rather than just hard sex.

"Oh yes." Emma groaned out after coming, and Tessa rolled off of her and scooted to the side, patting the bed between them for Raven to take. "That was very nice." Emma smiled gently as Raven crawled up to the middle of the bed.

When Raven laid down Emma rolled onto her side and caressed Raven's face. "I can be a rather gentle Mistress if I need to be." Emma said, and it reminded Raven that she had let Emma be that. Emma had been so gentle about it that Raven hadn't really rebelled.

"I don't." Raven started to protest and Tessa moved to cuddle up to her.

"You do, you want it from me as well." Emma smiled, but it didn't seem as smug and irritating. "Or you wouldn't have responded so well." Emma leaned down to almost kiss her and Raven stared, wanting that kiss. "It was good wasn't it?" Emma asked seductively and Raven groaned.

"Yes." Raven's voice was partly a hiss and her body shook a little, as she realized she wanted more. "Touch me." She ordered it, commanded it, but it was Emma that looked triumphant, before fingers moved to caress her more slowly, torturing her.

"Raven," Tessa nuzzled against her breast and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Raven stared into Tessa's eyes with her heart in her own. Emma's expression grew a little tense, before a mask of indifference covered it, but Tessa leaned forward to kiss Emma gently, right over Raven's body, and Raven put her pride aside to caress Emma's arm gently as well.

"You can stay the night can't you Emma?" Tessa asked and Raven felt a moment of concern, worried the answer would be no.

"Of course, my dear." Emma smiled and Raven smiled just a little back. Raven quietly mouthed the words, 'love you' to Emma and Emma's expression softened so much, it made her look almost innocent and sweet. When Raven looked up she noticed that Tessa's eyes had softened as well, and Tessa smiled at Raven gently, looking a little happy.

…

The next day Raven was sitting on the steps of the school enjoying the sun while sketching. Kitty moved to sit beside her. "I can't believe you let them touch you." Kitty's voice held disgust. "After everything they've done."

Raven turned to stare at the girl coldly. "It's none of your business." That was a standard response to questions about her love life, but Raven paused and her eyes grew colder. "I have two amazing women, beautiful, intelligent, special women. There is nothing wrong with us, and I think you have a warped idea about who they are, because they are not monsters, and if you knew either of them you'd be congratulating me."

Kitty's eyes widened and Raven turned away from her to see Emma staring at them from across the courtyard. Emma nodded just a little and Raven felt proud of herself for standing up for Emma and Tessa at that moment. She hadn't even known Emma was there.

Most of the others were just curious about the sex or the sharing, but Kitty held a lot of hostility. Kitty resented what Emma had done to her in the past, but from what Raven had heard it was relatively minor. It was good Kitty didn't know what a real grievance was, but Kitty held her anger tightly and shared it often.

"You've clearly hit your head too many times, or she's brainwashed you." Kitty finally spoke and Raven turned her eyes back to Kitty.

"No, it's the Professor that brainwashes. Emma is more straightforward." Kitty flinched a little at that, and then got up and walked away. "I love them." Raven admitted louder so that Kitty could hear it. "I don't want to have this talk with you again." She'd spoken loud enough for quite a few people to hear her and Raven didn't shy away from the eyes on her because of it. "I love them." She glanced around at the students and few teachers in the area and smiled just a little, feeling like it had just become spring in her heart.


End file.
